happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bach's Story (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Bach's Story by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Nature Training". Plot (Meanwhile under the sea, two leopard seals were swimming, heading to a cave of the leopard seals) *Leopard Seal #1: Boss, what are we gonna do? *???: I am seeking to fight off a Beachmaster. *Leopard Seal #2: A beachmaster? *???: Yes. My biggest plan yet to kill. It's a elephant seal and it flap and it's flippers. *Leopard Seal #1: Then he's like us. *???: Not like you guys. I am going to hunt for a elephant seal in my vengeance. *Leopard Seal #2: What a bummer. *???: Not a bummer for a day. Elephant Seal Land will be mine. My leopard seal pack will take over everything and the beach is the perfect spot for us to live until summer time. (Back at the Elephant Seal Beach in the night time) *Bach: Night already? *Liam: Yes, when the sky goes dark, everyone go to sleep. *Bach: What if you stay up all day? *Liam: Very bad for your eyes. I have been telling you about this. Sleep at the right time before midnight. *Bach: Is the whole world turned into dark? *Liam: No. The sun goes around the world. When the sun moves around, it gives us light and brightness. All continents are given by this. We have dark and night when the sun goes down. *Bach: That means the sun is dead? *Liam: No. The sun is alway around. Summer is the best season for us to go to the beach and have fun. You can bring Bryan with you and play anywhere you go. *Bach: Cool. *Lina: Boys, time for bed. *Liam: Son, we have to sleep. Tomorrow we have a important day for everyone. *Bach: Okay daddy. Good night. *Liam: Good night son. (The next morning, Liam and Lina take Bach on the snowy hill mountains) *Liam: So Bach, this is the training spot. If you want to become a beachmaster one day, you must defend yourself. We're gonna practice on the snow. *Bach: The snow? *Liam: Yes. Most elephant seals use to slam the snow to get the skuas away. *Bach: What are skuas? *Liam: They are the bad birds, trying to kill some animals. I'm going to make you a brave seal. *Lina: Good luck Bach. Make sure you are safe and sound. (In the pond, Liam swim with Bach) *Bach: The water is warm. *Liam: I know it is. Stay focus on the air. *Bach: The air? *Liam: We need air to survive. If the bubbles come, they give you air. *Bach: What that suppose to mean? *Liam: These round looking things that will pop for air to come. *Bach: Wow. If we splash, do we make bubbles? *Liam: Yes. You will splash your way to the end. (Underwater, three leopard seals were spying on the two elephant seals) *???: Ah ha. I will get the baby. *Leopard Seal #1: The baby? *Leopard Seal #2: A elephant seal? *???: Yes! See that parent swimming with the son? I'm gonna get it first. *Leopard Seal #1: You gotta do it dude, the blood will come out unless you eat him. *???: I know what i can do. I have been a leader for five years and now this is my fifth year trying to kill one. Let's sneak for more. (In the beach spot) *Liam: Now if a beachmaster is about to defend the land, they step aside to stop the predators coming in. *Bach: Are they strong enough to defeat? *Liam: Most of them are strong. We don't like weak ones because, they're lazy to move and protect the land. We love the strong ones more. Summer camp is in a day and a half and we gotta let you train for the big day. *Bach: I am ready to train. *Liam: I know you are ready. Now stand with me. *Bach: I am. *Liam: Feel the wind and the body. This is what we do everyday when the day is up and we stretch our bodies. *Bach: Wow, i'm feeling it. *Liam: Pretty much good. I can sense it. *Bach: Now do we back up? *Liam: Yes. We will back up for the beachmaster to back the beach. You let nobody pass but the beachmaster. *Bach: I'll try. (Underwater again) *???: *growls* I hate these guys. *Leopard Seal #1: Boss, i found a fish on the way. *???: Fish! *swim after the fish* *Fish: *swim fast* *???: *bite the fish* *Leopard Seal #1: Whoa. *Leopard Seal #2: Awesome. *???: *eat the fish* My taste is vengeance. Fury is at last. Let's kill the elephant seal some other day. *Leopard Seal #1: You got it boss. *Leopard Seal #2: Let's go. *???: I should hunt for a penguin. Ooh, i can hunt for a krill too, even a shrimp or a crab. (In the bay) *Bach: Are we going to train more here? *Liam: Yes. Until you're ready for a camping day event. *Bach: Cool. I wanna go and be like those pups. *Liam: If you wanna go, then you gotta be trained like these guys are. *Bach: I will dad. I will. *Liam: Good. Let's go to the rock section. (In the rock piles) *Bach: Wow. That is one big stack of rock. *Liam: Someone must have done this art of work. *Bach: I se it daddy. *Liam: If a beachmaster can't move, all you gotta do is break and move the rocks. *Bach: Are they suppose to be pebbles and stones? *Liam: Any kind of rock. I love smashing those rocks into my way. *Bach: I like to move them into the way out. *Liam: Me too. But you gotta keep moving. *Bach: I am. But i'm going to reach to the top. *Liam: Be careful climbing on the rocks. On your way, don't even fall or get hurt. *Bach: I will dad. I'll be safe. *Liam: Then i would trusted you. *Bach: Thanks. *Liam: Let's keep moving my son. *Bach: Wanna race to the top of the rocks? *Liam: Oh sure. I love to race with you. *Bach: Alright. I'm going to be fast like a sea lion. *Liam: The big rock is the rock we will reach too. See if you can touch it first. *Bach: I am. *Liam: Okay son, get ready. *Bach: Let's go. (Liam and Bach race to the top of the rock piles) *Bach: I'm gonna reach it. *Liam: Keep moving. *Bach: Almost there. *reach to the top* Yes. I won. *Liam: You won son. I may be too old to reach into things. *Bach: Come on daddy, let's do something else. *Liam: Well son. When i was your age, we couldn't even go to the bigger piles while our coaches doesn't let us go to. *Bach: Why: *Liam: It's just the way it is. *Bach: Don't worry dad. You'll be fine. *Liam: I will son. Don't worry, i'll get better. *Bach: Hope your days are rested. I have a few years left before i become an adult. *Liam: Lucky you. *Bach: So can we go home now? *Liam: Sure. We better get ready for training tomorrow. Whoops, i mean school day. *Bach: School? *Liam: Yes. All the pups are going including you. You don't want to be late on this special day of nature training. *Bach: I will. I won't let you down. *Liam: Good. Then let's return to mommy. *Bach: Alright. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Bach's Story (Chapter 4) Previous: Bach's Story (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Spin-Offs Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions